Glob damnit
by Queen of Lightning
Summary: Marcy wakes up from a weird dream, only to be visited by the Candy princess herself. Of course it doesn't help matters when she's crying her eyes out. Will old feeling resurface and will Marce beat the snot outta some people? Yes and double yes. Bubbline, yuri, shoujo ai etc.. Rating could change, or maybe not. XD
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hey guys. I wanted to write another story cause well, I'm just in the mood, y'know. My last 2 stories were about my favorite anime (Fairy Tail if you're wondering.)and I figured "hey, why not something different for a change!" So yeah I decided a Bubbline fic it was. They're my OTP I freaking love them to pieces! Anyway I guess you would class this as fluff, which is basically all I'm good at writing, so don't expect any 'smut' guys, cause I'll read it but heck if I'm gonna write it xD! By the way people, I unfortunatley don't own Adventure Time :( **_

_Flash back/ Dream_

_"Thinking"_

_**"SHOUTING"**_

_**"**_**Singing"**

"Normal speech"

_**Chapter 1: Memory lane!**_

_The rain slid down the side of the young womens face, merging in with the tears. Her charcaol black hair, mangled from the weather, stuck to her forehead and covered her eyes. Not that anyone could see her here, it was the Ice Kingdom after all and she didn't nesicarily think that the penguins were going to judge her. A harsh icey breeze slapped the womens bare arms, but she didn't mind. She hadn't felt the cold for along time. Somehow though, she figured it was just habit, she shivered, but she kept on trudging through the snow. Everytime she took a step a large chunk of sleet would slither into her red boots and soak her feet, again she didn't mind._

_Finally, she reached the snow capped mountain which held the Ice King and his fortress. The women shaked herself of her tears and flinged the snow of her boots. She then floated up to the top, not finding anymore effort to climb "I've already walked here" she thought "There's no point climbing aswell." However, the close she got to the top the more she knew this was a bad idea. _"What's Simon going to do? Bye me a new Hambo!?" _she grumbled to herself, instantly regretting mentioning the stuffed toy. How she missed that little furball, to cuddle up with him when she was down, or lonely, when she needed someone to take her frustrations out on, verbally of course, but no such luck. That ridiculous prat Ash had taken him away from her, he was lucky not to be swiming around in the pits of the Night-o-sphere for what he had done to her. She shook herself again, and just as she was about to turn back around to return to her tree house, she heard him. "Oh heya Marceline, what can I do for you?" _

_ ;{p445?!_

Marceline shot up from above her bed. _"What the heck, that dream again. come on it happened like 30 years ago! So, why am I dreaming about it now?"_ Marceline just sighed. "Well no use dwellin', I got some jammin to do!" She smirked to herself and float rolled out of bed. (_**AN: Yeah float rolled is a new thing now! Tell all your friends!) **_she then picked up a plain white tank top and placed her red and black stripped jumper on, then she found a pair of blue skinny jeans, sliding her legs in. "_now where are my red boots" _she pondered to herself, she then spotted under the bed a flash of red "Ahaa" snapping her fingers, she bent down to pick them up "nice!" Finally once she was dressed she hovered into the bathroom.

Grabbing her crimson tooth brush and placing the minty concoction on it she began to scrub her fangs. Once she had done that, she spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out her mouth with water. "Man I just got this feelin' something epic is going to happen!" grinning like a madmad she floated out the bathroom to find some breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen, she could hear the humm of the fridge. Marceline peered out her window to see how dark it was while, she reached into the fridge to grab a bowl of red cranberries. "Hmmm these cranberries are da bomb!" She quickly drained the colour out of each of them and justas she was finishing the doorbell rang. "Whaaa' who would vist this time of night?" She glided over to the door and unhooked the hatch and twisted the handle, pulling the door open she was greeted by none other than a teary eyed Candy monarch.

"B-b-Bonnie?! What's up? Why're you crying?" Marceline was stuttering, she never stuttered not even once. Even though Bonnie had heard the questions she just couldn't answer, so she did the next best thing, she grabbed Marceline by the waist and weeped into her jumper. Well that really worried Marceline, "_What the heck is up with her? I wonde, did someon e hurt her!?" _Rage filled Marceline's senses. "Bonnie" she said through gritted teeth, "did someone-" she breathed deeply! "Did someone hurt you?"

Bonnibel peered up with tear stricken eyes " Marcy, I-I-I, he was, he was there and I couldn't-" she broke of and cried even more, pools of tears were forming on Marceline's jumper, but she was too oblivious to notice. Her hands constricted into fists, " Come inside Bon-Bon, we'll talk in there!" She was going to fing out who did this to her Princess and she was going to beat them to globing death!

_**AN: What the what?! Who hurt Bonnie and what's Marceline going to do when she finds out 'who dun it!?' Now I'm not sure how long the update is going to take, no matter how many reviews I get, this story will have at least 2 chapters. No doubt about that. See you guys next time. Read and review people!**_

_**-Queen of Lightning ;) **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Hey again guys, so I'm back. Sorry it took awhile, I just wanted to say thanks to Gamergirl for my first review. You're probably the only reason I'm actually bothering with chapter2. D, thanks for letting me know about that, although I already knew it. I'm terrible at grammar I know that. I just write down as much as I can you're lucky I'm even bothering with full stops xD. Okay, moving on. I, again unfortunatley don't own Adventure Time :( **_

_Flash back/ Dream_

_"Thinking"_

_**"SHOUTING"**_

_**"**_**Singing"**

"Normal speech"

_**Chapter 2: Emotions run high.**_

All Marceline could think about was the sweet Candy monarch in the other room. She had yet to tell her why she was a sobbing mess at the door and instead, when ushered into the building, fell fast asleep in Marceline's arms, who then intern carried her over to her bedroom to rest. At first the vampire had thought her exhaustion was due to an injury of some sorts, but when quickly looking over Bubblegum she found nothing, however she did notice a rather small blue-ish blush forming on her cheeks, shaking herself she began to ponder what was the matter. Then realisation hit her, Bonnibel had arrived all on her own from what Marceline could tell, so that must of meant she had walked the entire distance just to see her the same blue-ish hue appeared on her face. "_No time to think on that you idiot, I bet Bonnie is going to be starving when she gets up. I better make her favorite." _ Doubt suddenly washed over her, it had been such a long time since her and Bonnie had really hung out, what if Spagetti wasn't her favorite anymore. Perhaps she had changed even more than Marceline cared to admit. "_Well," _she thought "_she's just going to have to suck it up." _Grinning at her own joke, Marceline floated over to the kitchen and started to perpare the food.

&%^%£%^£VE

Bonnibel groaned as she cracked open her eyes. She was suprised to see that she wasn't in her royal chambers. "_Where am I?"_ she questioned, tryng to recall what had happened the previous night. She shivered when all the memories flooded back, "_ Oh, now I remember, that creep, how dare he!?"_ Anger flowed through Bonnibel's veins, all of her previous feelings of helplessness had disappeared. She flinged the foriegn covers off herself and marched over to the door, but just as she reached for the handle, she remembered where she was. "Marceline" she murmured, lowering her head so her bangs covered her face. "Why in all of Ooo would I-" her sentence was cut off by a polite knock on the door. "Hey Peebles, you awake?" Marceline's voiced carried through the oak door. "Uh, umm yes yes, you can come in" Bonnibel replied, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, "_what the glob?" she wondered. _"Um hey," the vampire started, "you feeling better then?" she questioned. In all actuality the Princess was not, she was tired, hungry, angry and was begining to feel slightly nauseous. "Yes, very much so." She lied, it didn't feel good but it had to be done. Although the vampire looked skeptical like she had seen through Bonnibel's lie. "Right, well I've made you some dinner, well breakfast for you I suppose." As if on que Marceline yawned. "Oh, that was very thoughtful of you Marcy." The Queen flinched at the pet name, but floated through the door, "No probs Bon Bon" she answered.

££%$^%T

The smell of Spagetti wafted over to Bonnibel, her eyes sparkled with glee. "Don't tell me that's Spagetti?" The vampire's face contorted in disapointment, "Sorry, I wasn't sure if you still liked it and I didn't want to wake-" her sentenced was never finshed as the Princess flew passed her and started to engulf the food in an very undignified manner. Once she had finished Bonnibel wiped her face with a near by napkin, "Aw man, that was Mathmatical!" she cheered, sounding odly like her young blonde hero friend. Marceline just smiled. "I'm glad you liked it, Princesssss" putting emphisis in the title. Bubblegum's cheeks suddenly flushed with embarrasment, "Umm well yes, thank you Marceline it was very kind of you, by the way have you been up all this time?" The question caught the vampire off guard, in fact she had been up all night and morning, usually right now she would be sleeping a storm, but worry had taken over her mind and she became restless. "Yup, just couldn't sleep I suppose." The Princess nodded in responce. Silence swarmed the kitchen, it wasn't awkward, quite the opposite really.

"Well," Bubblegum said, breaking the silence "I guess I must be off, Peppermint will be ever so worried and Glob forbid what Cinamon bun is up to." She giggled, pushing the chair back under the table and walking over to the door. "Thanks Marce-" a gray hand grabbed Bubblegum's arm, "No globbing way." She wispered, her wild hair covered her eyes. " Marceline what are you doing? Unhand me." Bonnibel demanded trying to pull herself away from the vampire. "No way are you leaving until you tell me who made you cry!" Marceline's head shot up revealing her crimson eyes, Bonnibel gasped and stopped struggling. "I-I can't, I don't," the Queens gaze softend up, "Bonnie, it's okay you can trust me" giving her a smile as an extra piece of reassurance. The Candy princess couldn't hold it in any longer as tears streaked down her face once again. Marceline pulled her into an embrace hushing sweet nothings in her ear. The princess took a shaky breath and wispered, "Ash."

_**AN: WOOAH! Did not see that coming! Oh no wait, yes I did! Haha! So htere we go people. Chapter 2 is through. I'm happy now. Also, anyone want to be a Beta reader, I'll have to figure out how it works but yeah just message me if you do. Did anyone else fangirl scream at the end of Red Starved?! I know I did! Oh yeah apologies for any bad spelling or grammar! Untill next time! **_

_**Read and review people!**_

_**-Queen of Lightning;) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**nAN: Hey guys I'm here once again. What the what?! XD So I got some lovely reviews from Gaby69933 and thejapanesevampire (which is an amazing name by the way!) the reviews are what light my writing fire (that sounded better in my head XD.) I was basically out of ideas after I wrote chapter 2 but this morning it just came to me, so enjoy. I don't own Adventure Time else Bubbline would be in every episode for sure! ;)**_

_Flash back/ Dream _

_"Thinking"_

_**"SHOUTING"**_

_**"**_**Singing"**

"Normal speech"

_**Chapter 3: Aw heck no!**_

Marceline's mind blanked as she held the Princess in her arms. "What did you just say" the vampire barely realised she was talking, al she could do was stare into space, her arms still snaked around Bubblegum's waist. " It was Ash, h-he came into m-my lab and j-just destroyed everything!" She hiccuped out and then burst into tears once again. Suddenly, thoughts exploded in Marceline's mind. "_That butt! What the Cosmic owl was he thinking. No way is he getting away with this!"_ A growl rumbled out of the vampire's throat, and her arms unhinged themselves from the other monarch.

"Marcy" Bonnibel whispered "Please don't leave me" her voice cracked slightly as she continued to cry. The Queen stopped in mid air, conflicted over what she should do. "_I want to kick that idiots butt but, I can't just leave Bonnie here alone bawling her eyes out!" _Marceline turned back around with an exasperated sigh. "Aright Bon-Bon I'll stay right here okay?!" Wrapping herself around the princess once more, she'd just have to wait until Bubblegum fell asleep and then she could go bust up some guts!

Bonnibel buried her head into the crook of Marceline's neck and sighed. The tears had started to die down slightly, to now only hiccups. To be quite honest, Bubblegum hadn't expected the Vampire Queen to stay behind with her, instead thinking she would just kick the Candy monarch out and tell her never to come back, however the fact that Marceline had nearly been the one to leave, she was yet again surprised. Just like she was at herself for coming here, "_it would of been a lot more understandable if I had gone to the residance of Jake and Finn."_ She pondered but she just felt compelled to go to the Vampire's cave instead.

As if the vampire had read her thoughts she asked, "Hey Peebles, not to sound mean or anything but, why did you come here? I mean you're welcome of course. Still I thought you would of gone to Jake and that little weenie's house?" Marceline pulled Bonnibel gently back to look into her eyes. "You know you can tell me Bonnie." She murmured. Bonnibel couldn't help but look into those dark crimson eyes feeling almost hypnotised. "I-I-I'm not overly sure. I guess you make me feel, safe!" The vampire was panicking on the inside, while Bonnie had been explaining how she felt, she was (conscioulsy or not, the Queen couldn't tell) leaning into Marceline. "Is that so?" Marceline breathed out, of course she had no need for air being dead an all, but old habbits die hard and all that. "Yes I do believe it is." Bonnibel finished as she closed the gap between her and Marceline's lips.

The Vampire Queen, daughter of the Lord of Evil, was in utter bliss as she closed her eyes. Her stomach exploded with happiness, "_no way I'm kissing Bonnie_, _holy Glob and it's still amazing as always!"_ The princess was having similar thoughts. All her hurt and pain on Ash just melted away as she and the vampire locked lips. It felt like she had been kissing the vampire for hours on end but, her rational mind knew it was only a couple minutes and her rational mind was also sayig she needed to breath so, she (unfortunately) broke the kiss, much to the dismay of Marcy. "Nnngn Bonnie!" She groaned. The said Princess giggled as she relaxed back into the Queens chest. "Unlike you Marceline, I do not posses imortality and do have to breathe regularly do provide energy for myself" The musician just smiled, _"Typical Bonnie." _She thought. Of course she still hadn't forgotton about that annoying prat Ash but, she decided that talking with Bubblegum seemed like a better option, for now.

_**Boom! Another chapter done and done :) woop woop! So if I do bother to continue this. We'll see Marcy bit the snot outta Ash. Not sure when I'll next get the chance but you know maybe some more reviews will give me some fire power! Ciao for now.**_

_**Read and review people!**_

_**-Queen of Lightning;) **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hey guys, sorry for being gone so long. My bad. Crappy internet has got to be the worst thing for Fanfiction writers, also writers block contributes a little. I don't own AT :(**_

_Flash back/ Dream _

_"Thinking"_

_**"SHOUTING"**_

_**"**_**Singing"**

"Normal speech"

_**Chapter 4: I'll be back!**_

The night continued with more kissing and cuddling until the early hours of the morning. Unfortunately for them both it caused exhaustion for both monarchs, so they decided the best option was to turn in for the rest of the day. However, Marceline still had a debt to repay to that annoying wizard for hurting her princess. So, when Bubblegum had finally drifted off Marceline carefully removed the bed covers and collected her prized red axe-bass. "_Don't worry Bon-Bon. I'll be back soon, I promise." _Kissing Bonnibel on the forehead, she went out into the kitchen to gather her sun protection. "Can get all busted up before I go there." She sniggered out. When she had done that, she floated over to the front door, looking back one last time and smiling to herself she slithered out the door.

Bonnibel groaned as she stretched out her body under the covers. Patting the side of the bed where she expected to find her vampire companion, she was surprised to feel nothing but air. "Marcy?" She mumbled out, "Where are you?" Panic quickly surfaced in Bubblegum's mind. _"Where in Ooo is she?!" _Bonnie flung the covers off of herself, unlike her counterpart and rushed out into the kitched. "Marcy, you in here?" Recieving no answer she moved onto the bathroom, again nothing. She tried the living room, and her other bedroom, still nothing to be found of her, not even a note. "What if she regrets what we did? What if she's left and will never come back?!" The Princess cryed to herself, tears flooding out non-stop, just like it had done the night before, buut this time there was no vampire for comfort. She coldn't help but start to hiccup and dribble, just like a little child who had lost their mother. "H-How could she j-just leave?" She questioned to herself.

Suddenly, a thought pushed its way up through her pain filled mind. "Did she take her Axe?" Knowing this was the Queens prized possesions, she would of taken with her had, she left, so Bonnie hoping to glob she was right, ran over to Marceline's bedroom and looked to the far wall, where the vampire usually stored it. Unfortunately there was no such luck, the Axe had gone, just like it's owner. This was the final straw to Bonnie's emotional stress, she just couldn't help but break down, blubbering and wailing as she flopped onto the double bed placed in the center of the room. Again the hiccups continued after. Sooner or later she must of fallen asleep, because when she awoke it was dark outside. She wondered what had woken her when she heard a click and a tap of a door outside.

Bonnie sprang from the bed and charged out of the room. _**"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" **_She screamed, all the pain and anguish was still I her voice, but it was over come by the extreme anger she was feeling. _**"NO NOTE, NO NOTHING! I WAS SO WORRIED HOW COULD YOU?!"**_ Again emotions spilled from her mouth. "Bonnie please let me-"

"_**NO, NO YOU LISTEN. I'VE BEEN-"**_ She cut herself__off, finally taking notice of the Vampire's face. Blood covered half her eye and slashe were all over her cheek. The princess could see they were healing, but not as fast as usual. "Wh-what happened? Quickly rushing over to tend, or at least try to on her face. "I tried to explain, I was getting pay back." Bonnibel gasped, her hand covering her mouth. "You didnt go after him did you?!" Her eyes flickered with worry. "Well of curse Bonnie, he wasn't getting away with that. No way!" Fresh tears formed in Bonnie's eyes. "Marceline." She whispered, cupping her cheek and giving her a chaste kiss. All her previous feelings evaporating, only to be replaced by a feeling of love. "You know I'd do anything for you, Bonnie."

_**Awww. So, next chapter I'll hopefully describe the fight. Maybe. This is like one of my longest chapters, yay! I hope you liked it. Ciao people!**_

_**Read and review people!**_

_**-Queen of Lightning;) **_


End file.
